Proto Harry
by slade017
Summary: Instead of Alex Mercer recieving the black light virus it was an unfortunate Harry Potter. Abandoned up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

Proto harry

Summary: instead of Alex Mercer being killed it was harry potter that received the black light virus.

Note this starts at the end of prototype, and harry is 17 years old. Dana will still be in the story but as a girl friend not sister to harry. She will be about 20 in this fic and awakens telekinetic like powers in this story.

Basically what happens is the Dursleys send harry to America in an attempt to get rid of him and harry gets caught up in the whole gentek business. Harry from there follows the story like Alex would have with some minor differences of course.

Chapter one

Harry Potter sat on top of the building contemplating what to do next. He knew he and Dana couldn't stay in Manhattan anymore with the military knowing where they lived, and while he personally held no grudges against them because they were only doing their job they still might try to experiment on them both to try and replicate their powers which was something Harry definitely didn't want.

That and the memory of the discovery of his own origins still troubled him. Apparently he had run away from the orphanage he lived at and somehow wound up at gentek. The military shot him down while he was near the black light virus and the virus entered his body trying to consume him. While it was trying to do that something inside his body started fighting against the virus and in the end consumed it and allowed harry to assimilate the viruses powers making him half human, but the battle put such a strain on his mind and body that he temporarily died. When he woke up in the morgue he had almost no memory due to the strain on his mind.

"Thinking about the past again?" Asked Dana as she approached him from behind. How she managed to sneak up on him like that he will never know.

"No" said Harry "I'm thinking about the future because we obviously can't stay here". Dana nodded in agreement knowing what could happen if they did. "The question is where to next?"

"How about England?" Asked Dana.

"No" said Harry "I get the feeling that that's not the best place to go".

"Oh come on" Dana insisted. "It's not like it's going to kill you."

"My instincts are telling me otherwise" said Harry.

"Your instincts have been wrong before" Dana retorted. Harry remained silent at that knowing it was true Elizabeth Green certainly proved that. He then sighed and said "fine how soon can we get there"?

"Tomorrow seeing as how I already booked our tickets".

"You what"?!

"Oh yeah and by the way if anyone asks I'm your older sister since you're not a legal adult yet" said Dana as she walked off in a certain way that harry really liked." Damn seductive trickster" thought Harry. "I heard that" said Dana through the telepathic link between them.

It was not a good day to be Albus Dumbledore. Not only did he have a large amount of paper work to do which in his opinion was the sworn enemy of muggle and wizard kind.

(In another world)

"Damn you Minato for leaving me to do all this paper work thought" Sarutobi as his secretary came into his office with more.

(Back to original world)

But this was also the day before Harry's birthday which was the day Lily and James Potter hated him the most. All because when Voldemort attacked the Potters house he believed that Harry's twin Jane was the one destined to defeat Voldemort so he convinced Lily and James to send Harry to his aunt and uncles home so he wouldn't get in the way of Jane's training and then when Harry was eleven he would be back together with his family again. At the time it was a perfect plan until three years later when he discovered Jane was not the destined one. When he found that out he and the Potters instantly went to the Dursleys to get Harry back only to find that the Dursleys got rid of him two years ago. When Lily found out about that she was furious at them and by the time she was done all of the Dursleys were announced legally insane. After that she turned her fury on Dumbledore and it took all the order members present to stop her from killing him and even then he was in the hospital for three months.

"God if you have any mercy please let me find Harry Potter" he thought, as if granting his wish one of the machines Albus set to go off if Harry was ever nearby started to go off.

"Hmm what is that noise?" "Oh it's just one of those locating devices I made to go off if Harry was in the country…HARRY'S BACK IN THE COUNTRY" he yelled as jumped up instantly to summon the order of the phoenix.

When all of them arrived in his office Snape naturally asked what is it this time Albus I have important potions to brew?

We have no time for that Severus Harry Potter is back in the country!!

HARRY'S BACK IN THE COUNTRY?!! Yelled Lily and James.

"Yes he is" said Albus although all I know is that he's somewhere in London. Lily and James at that time felt a great sense of hope. Finally they could find their son and be a family again. Jane on the other hand felt excitement that she would finally be able to meet her brother. While Sirius thought about all the pranks he could teach his godson.

"Everyone you know what to do" Albus continued "find Harry Potter and bring him to grimmauld place before Voldemort's death eaters find him!!" Everyone left the office as soon as possible heck even Snape left without complaint. Whilst everyone was out searching for Harry, Dumbledore thought about all the ways he could turn Harry into an ideal fighter for the light side.

"Finally everything is going my way" (Or so he thought)

Harry woke up the next day in the new apartment that he and Dana had gotten. It was fairly simple work to get one with Dana's planning and Harry's abilities. First Harry found a landlord or lady with no family living with them consumed them and then sold the entire apartment complex to Dana for a very low price and then the landlord mysteriously disappeared leaving Harry and Dana with a free apartment and all their tenants rent as income. Naturally the police suspected them but as there was no-body there wasn't any crime to pin on them.

Just as Harry was about to go back to sleep Dana woke up beside him and started shaking him awake. "Come on wake up will ya we need to explore!"

"Explore what" asked Harry through their link.

"Explore London ya dumbass now get your fucking lazy ass up!" Grumpily Harry got out of bed and used his shape shifting ability to change clothes (same ones from prototype). Dana at first went to the shower to get the smell of sex of her. After ten minutes she came out wearing a new outfit that was slightly more revealing than her old one making Harry blush slightly.

"You like?"

Harry nodded. Well that's good said Dana cause it's not coming off until we've explored. "Translation: no sex until you do as I say" thought Harry grimly.

After a while of exploring Harry didn't see anything of interest until he saw some really old looking bar that everyone seemed to be avoiding. That's usually a good place to look for information he thought. "Hey Dana let's look there to" he said.

"Huh? Look where?"

"That bar" said Harry pointing at it.

"Harry there's nothing there" said Dana.

"Look its right there" said harry grabbing Dana's hand and pointing at the bar. "Oh now that's fucked up" said Dana through their link.

"What is" Harry asked back?

"I couldn't see that place until you grabbed my hand" said Dana.

Harry's body tensed and he started looking around for any enemies. "We should investigate he thought." "Agreed" Dana thought back.

They both slowly walked up to the entrance and stepped through both of them prepared to activate their powers at a moment's notice. What they saw wasn't what they expected. There was no electricity it was full of old people wearing clothes that weren't even from this century and the bar itself looked like something from the history books. Harry looked at Dana in confusion and Dana shrugged her shoulders showing she was just as confused as he was. They both walked up to the bar tender hoping for some answers.

The bar tender simply looked at them and asked "oh need to go to Diagon ally then?" Harry had no idea where that was but nodded thinking that there might be someone there he could consume for information.

"Okay then follow me" said the bar tender. Harry and Dana followed the bar tender over to brick wall and watched him enter some kind of combination on the bricks (which Harry made sure to memorize) after that the wall opened up to reveal a hidden street that was currently full of people most of them wearing weird clothing.

"Oh and by the way my names Tom" said the bar tender. If you ever need to come back here just come to me. He then went back inside. Harry and Dana entered Diagon ally with Dana looking at all the strange shops while Harry was looking for a good place to consume someone without getting caught.

Harry quickly thought "make a distraction." Dana nodded and used her own power to make someone trip causing a lot of other people to trip as well. Harry seeing the opportune moment stealth consumed a random person and looked through all his memories.

"Interesting" thought Harry." Apparently there's a whole load of magical people with their own government living separately from all the normal humans. These people called the pure bloods are currently in power and are a bunch of dicks if these memories are accurate, and this ally is where most magical people come to shop so they can send their kids to this school called Hogwarts."

Harry mentally signaled to Dana and told her to meet him back in the bar. Once they were both seated Harry sent Dana all the memories he'd seen. "Wow" thought Dana "an entire race of people has actually been living among us that long?"

"Yeah and wait there's something else something about a dark lord named moldy wart or something? Any way apparently he's come back to life and is murdering anyone he feels is unworthy to practice magic" said Harry.

"So we basically have a magical version of Hitler then that's just perfect" thought Dana. "Wait you said he came back to life?"

"Yeah I don't know how he did it exactly but this guy's memory says he died sixteen years ago when he tried to kill…" Harry went silent. This made Dana worry.

"Tried to kill who Harry?"

"Harry Potter" answered Harry.

Before Dana could say anything else everyone in the pub started panicking screaming the death eaters are attacking Diagon ally. "Who the fuck are the death eaters" asked Dana?

"They work for this dark lord killing and raping people for fun most people are very afraid of them" said Harry.

"Do you want to kill them then?"

"Yeah and if can consume one I might be able to learn about this dark lord and myself" said Harry. Dana getting the message that he was going to do this with or without her got up to follow him back to the ally. Harry pushed past all the scared people to see Diagon ally in ruins with a bunch of people in black robes with skull masks shooting beams of light everywhere.

"Is that them" asked Dana? Harry nodded and jumped over to the nearest one while Dana used her powers to lift a few heavy objects to throw at them.

George Miles was having a great day so far. He had been picked by the great dark lord himself to be a death eater and lead a strike on Diagon ally to cause chaos and maybe have fun with a few mud bloods while he was at it. Oh yes for him it was a good day at least until some guy in muggle clothing landed in front of him lifted him into the air and punched him in the guts resulting in him being consumed. The other five death eaters at the scene were stunned at the site of their leader being eaten by that thing so stunned that they didn't notice a bunch of heavy objects flying in their direction until it was too late. The death eaters were hit by the flying objects hard although fortunately or unfortunately depending on how you look at it they were able to get up after a few seconds.

Harry seeing the death eaters memories was enraged that any doubt about whether or not he should kill them was long gone now. Dana shivered as she felt the overwhelming hate and fury from Harry, the last time she had felt that there was carnage lots of carnage. "Its official" she thought "they are fucked."

At this time Dumbledore and his band of merry men arrived to see Harry transform his hands into claws and start attacking the death eaters. Harry cut one death eater clean in half, impaled two more with spikes from the ground. He then jumped over to the last two who had actually decided to start fighting back. One cast the crucio at Harry who just shrugged it off and impaled him with his claws, and the last one standing hit him with avada kedavera. Only to watch in horror as Harry got right back up and then grabbed his head. "No please mercy" the death eater pleaded. "Humans get mercy" said Harry looking the death eater straight in the eye. If the death eater was afraid of lord Voldemort he was terrified of this guy, he made Voldemort look like a slightly rude man. "Dogs get put down" finished Harry as he crushed the death eaters head.

Harry breathed hard as he observed the carnage he'd just created, Dana walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder and asked "do you feel better now?"

"Somewhat" replied Harry

(With Dumbles and his band of merry men)

Dumbledore thoughts: "Incredible finally I've found a man capable of taking down death eaters with ease but the way he dealt with them was much too violent I'll have to put a stop to that."

Snape's thoughts: "Hmm joining the dark lord might not be best idea."

Moody's thoughts: Now that's the kind of fighter the aurors need.

Jane's thoughts: "awesome"

Everyone else was either impressed or horrified. Impressed that the death eaters had been beaten so easily and horrified at the way it was done and that the killer shook of a crucio and survived a killing curse like it was nothing.

(With Harry and Dana)

Harry turned his claws back into normal hands and fingered a concealed handgun of his incase more came. He scanned the area with his thermal vision to make sure there was no-one hiding and noticed the order of the phoenix from the death eater's memories. From what he saw they were a load of incompetents when it came to fighting a war, and most of them couldn't be trusted to pick up dry cleaning, but they were a lot more capable than the ministry of magic who seemed to support the pure bloods ideals. The leader Albus Dumbledore approached Harry and Harry's instincts told him to be on guard about this man he may look harmless but Harry wasn't to make another Elizabeth Green accident.

"Hello sir we do thank you for protecting Diagon ally for us but don't you think you were too brutal in dealing with the death eaters?" asked Dumbledore.

"No" replied Harry "for all the things they did they deserve no less." Dumbledore frowned slightly before trying leglimency to find out something about this man's strange ability but found himself thrown back rather forcefully by an unknown force. All the order members drew their wands looking for whatever attacked their leader. While Harry asked "why did you do that?"

"He was trying to enter your mind" said Dana "and no-one can do that but me." Harry mentally sweat dropped when he heard the last part but still kept an eye on everyone else. Dumbledore got back up and approached them again. "I don't like having my mind broken into ya know" said Harry.

Dumbledore mentally started to sweat if he didn't choose his next words carefully he could lose a very powerful potential comrade. "My apologies" he said "I was just making sure you weren't one of Voldemort's spies and also with the war one can never be too careful." Harry didn't even need enhanced hearing to tell that what the old man was telling him was a load of crap but kept it to himself and instructed Dana to do the same.

Now that's out of the way can I know your names?

"Hmm" thought Harry "I could just tell him fuck off and then consume high ranking people until I get my answers but that would just make him and the others suspicious of me and I could potentially have to deal with the aurors later." Then again I could tell him my name and see where that gets me but if I do that me and Dana will end up in another war, but that will allow to kill more death eaters so…

After mentally warning Dana to stand back he said "Harry Potter." Silence dominated the ally for several minutes before Lily ran towards him yelling "Harry!!" She hugged him so hard that Harry thought he might suffocate. Brother yelled another voice and a girl that looked a lot like him ran up and hugged him. While Dana was sniggering in the background," well you're certainly popular today" she said.

"Yeah I'm guessing this is my family" thought Harry.

"Harry Where have you been all these years, what did you just do with your hands, and how did you just shake off two unforgivable curses" asked lily quickly?

"Lily let him breath will you your killing him" said a man harry thought to be his father due to the resemblance between them.

In his own mind Dumbledore was doing an extremely gay happy dance finally he had found Harry Potter and he had the power the dark lord knows not. "Nothing can ruin this day" he thought. Until five aurors led by Fudge apperated into the ally only to see the death eaters already taken care of.

"What who did this tell me" yelled Fudge?

"That's not important" said Dana.

"What do mean it's not important woman there are dead people in the ally!"

"Maybe there wouldn't be dead people there if you'd come on fucking time" yelled Dana!

"Who are you' asked Jane?

Ignoring Harries protests she said "I'm Dana Harry's girlfriend." You'll pay for that thought Harry. While Dumbledore was naturally thinking about how he could use this to his advantage.

"Yes we all talk about this later but right now we all need to get back to base" shouted Moody.

"Okay" said Dana as she grabbed hold of Harry's arm just before everyone apperated back to grimmauld place. Harry and Dana looked around the house they had just landed into and were thoroughly unimpressed. "This place is so last century" thought Dana while Harry agreed.

After Harry and Dana got seated in the kitchen and waited impatiently for everyone else to sit the fuck down because they were taking too long in their opinion, they spotted more people enter the kitchen one had red hair and seemed to be eyeing up all the food on the table (guess who) and the other one was a girl with brown bushy hair who was carrying a very large book with her.

After about ten minutes Dumbledore sat down and everything went silent "just like magic" Harry mused. "Everyone we have good news today" he said "we have finally found Harry Potter." The silence of course was broken after that." Loud cries of what where is he where"!? "Why did I agree to this again" asked Harry? "Because you'll do anything to find out the truth" replied Dana. "I knew there was a reason" thought Harry.

"So how long do think it will take them to shut it this time" asked Dana? Before Harry could answer Dumbledore finally got them to shut up and said "Harry Potter is right there". Everyone turned to look at Harry who still had his hood up.

"Harry could you remove your hood please asked Lily?" Harry glanced at Dana who nodded. Harry removed his hood and gasps soon followed as they saw the infection scar on the left side of his face. Lily looked disturbed at first but quickly asked "can you also tell us where you've been all these years and how you fought off whose death eaters?"

Harry mentally asked Dana to defend his mind before he began. "I don't remember everything but I've been in America for most of my life or so I've been told. About three weeks ago I woke up in a morgue with shape shifting powers and almost no memory. Shortly after that the military started gunning for my head, and I developed all my experiences killing them off. (Gasps were heard from some people in the room) Then sometime in the middle of all that Dana found me and I remembered that we were romantically involved, and eventually we decided to flee the country to avoid the military, and here we are now any questions?"

'Yeah what else can you do besides claws" asked Jane?

Harry decided to reveal a few more abilities without giving too much away. "I can run up walls, pick-up and throw objects that would crush most people with their weight, and other things".

"What other things" harry asked Dumbledore.

"Man can this guy not take a fucking hint" thought Dana? "Apparently not" thought Harry "why should I tell all of my abilities to bunch of people I don't know asked Harry?" Harry had now figured everything out by now Dumbledore was trying get information so he could manipulate him into being his pawn.

Dumbledore mentally swore at the boy's perceptiveness before having everyone in the room introduce themselves. While this was going on Dumbledore tried once again to use leglimency before he found himself thrown back again. "That's the second time you have tried to break into my mind old man do it again and I will leave for good and as I am a legal adult it will be illegal imprisonment if you try to capture me or keep me here Harry warned." Dumbledore gulped at everyone looking angrily at him. It during this time that some of them started to think about the number of times Dumbledore might have tried to break into their minds.

"Well if that's all we will be going" said Dana.

"Going where" asked Moody

"Back to our apartment of course" said Dana "tomorrows rent collection day."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that you two with Voldemort still out there he could attack either of you at any time."

"Are you implying we can't defend ourselves" asked Harry?

"No-one's saying that except for Dumbledore Harry" said Lily "we just want to be with you in case something happens."

"Why don't you just come over to our apartment then" asked Dana?

"Do think the land lord will mind" asked James?

"Considering you're looking at the land lady right now I don't think she will" said Dana walking out the door with Harry and his family following. As soon as the door closed Minerva asked "he didn't tell us the whole story did he"?

"No he didn't" said Dumbledore "the fact that he had something guarding his mind proves that."

"Which is also something we would like to talk about Albus" said Molly. "How many times have you tried invading our minds?"

"Molly please that's not important right now" said Dumbledore "we need to find out about Harry's abilities."

"Since it's our minds your invading Albus we feel it's very important" said Tonks as everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Albus turned pale as everyone in the room was turning against him.

(At Riddle manor)

My lord said worm tail.

"What is it worm tail?!"

"The death eaters sent to Diagon ally are all dead."

"What!? Who did it?!"

"I don't know my lord his face was covered and everyone ran before he revealed himself" said Worm tail

"Very well instruct Lucious to find this man and kill him at all costs" said Voldemort.

"Yes lord."

"Oh and worm tail crucio!"

Note the reason that Harry never found out he was a wizard was because the keeper of the orphanage he was in took all the letters he received, and Harry lost his memory along with any hints that he might have gotten.


	2. Chapter 2

(Before I forget I do not own Harry Potter or Prototype)

"Okay now Harry now that were alone can you tell us the whole story?" Lily pleaded.

"Does anyone have a pensive?" Asked Harry who had put his hood back up despite his sister's disappointed look. I have one said James who took a small one out of his pocket and enlarged it to its original size. Harry then took out the wand of the death eater he consumed and extracted the memories he wanted to show. His family was a bit suspicious that he could do that but kept it to themselves.

"Well who wants to jump in first" asked Harry." I'll go first" said Jane as she jumped in with Lily and James quickly following.

"How do think they gonna react" asked Dana?

"If the memories of the people I've consumed so far are any indication…badly" said Harry.

In the pensive the potters found themselves in a morgue looking at Harry dead on the table with two scientists examining him.

"Hey I think I know this guy said one of them he lived at the orphanage near gentek didn't he?"

"Yeah his name is Potter Harry J".

"What do think he was doing near black light?"

No idea and I don't think I want to know just hand me eight inch blade and we'll start with the upper torso. Harry then woke up panting heavily. "What the fuck cried the scientists get the kill team in here pronto!" The Potters then watched as Harry staggered outside to see the military kill the scientists. The military then ganged up on Harry and shot him repetitively only for Harry to get back up and jump over a fence fleeing the scene.

They next saw him fleeing from a helicopter and then destroy it by throwing a car at it and they saw much to their horror Harry consume someone for the first time. The memories continued to Harry rescuing Dana and then consuming the agent trying to kill him.

(Agents memories)

"What exactly are we dealing with here doctor?"

"Its effect is variable all we know is that when it does manifest it makes the Hope Idaho strain look like the common cold. Now I don't need to remind you all just how close we came to the point of no return in Hope. Potter's body…well I'm not sure what to call it anymore, but he needs to be captured I would say dead or alive but I'm not sure if those words can even describe Harry Potter anymore."

(End)

The Potters continued seeing Harry's memories but noticed there seemed to be a giant gap in them after he fought the supreme hunter for the first time. It ended when Harry and captain Cross started talking about capturing and consuming some guy called colonel Taggart.

"Aren't those two supposed to be enemies?" asked James.

"Something must have happened during the time skip" said Lily

(Next memory)

"We have less than an hour are you ready?" asked Captain Cross.

"I was made for this" said harry.

"Command this Captain Cross I have Colonel Taggart in custody. I'm ready for extraction."

The scene shifted to the U.S.S. Reagan.

"Report" ordered General Randall

"Colonel Taggart's order led to the collapse of the blue zone" said Cross.

Without another word Randall shot Taggert dead and said "welcome home".

"Sir what about our men in the field?" asked Cross.

Randall turned around and put the gun at Crosses neck. Do you really think I'm that naïve when you have a festering wound you cauterize it we'll be saving millions of American lives. Randall was then grabbed by Taggart from behind who revealed himself to be Harry.

"I won't let you destroy Manhattan like you destroyed Hope."

"Let?" Everyone looked to see that the timer had already started. It's already done and only I know the code" declared Randall.

"Not for long" said Harry as he consumed the general. "You bastard" said Harry after awhile "you could have stopped all of this and you let it happen."

"Potter" he turned to see another Captain Cross with one arm running towards him "get away from him it's the supreme hunter!" (I did say there would be slight differences)

"Shit" said the fake Cross "ah well it makes no difference cause when I consume you I'll be able to survive even this." The fake captain Cross then revealed his true form.

Cross: Holy

Harry: Shit

Both Harry and the slightly unarmed Captain (Hey!) both got on deck as soon as possible with the Supreme Hunter following right behind.

"All hands on deck Zeus is on the barn this is not a drill I repeat this is not a drill."

"Potter if ya got any bright ideas now would be a good time to use them!!" yelled Cross as he evaded the Supreme Hunter's devastator attack.

"Got it" said Harry. Harry then activated his muscle mass power and threw a nearby helicopter at the ugly behemoth. The hunter cried out in pain as the helicopter hit him.

"Damn it Potter don't throw the helicopters those things are expensive! Throw the missiles that's what they're here for!"

They were both interrupted by a loud inhuman roar from the Supreme Hunter who was understandably quite pissed that someone had thrown a helicopter at him. He leaped towards his attacker who managed to grab hold of a missile in time and throw it causing the hunter even more pain.

"I ask again do you have any bright ideas?!" yelled Cross as he ran away from his angry foe.

"Yeah I've got one" said Harry "whenever I do an air attack on that thing it stops whatever its doing and raises its arms to block me leaving its back venerable attack it then."

"Understood" said Cross as Harry jumped into the air to attack the Supreme Hunter and just as Harry predicted when it saw what Harry was doing it got into position to block the assault, Captain Cross never being one to let such an opportunity go by stabbed its back with his baton on high power mode. The Supreme hunter screamed in pain and fell to one knee temporarily stunned. Harry switched to his blade form jumped onto the hunters back and started hacking away at it while Cross shoved his baton down the hunters throat electrifying its insides.

After six seconds the Supreme hunter recovered enough to throw off both of his attackers. The ships announcer then came back on "attention all crew Father Device has been activated all gunships are to evacuate the crew immediately. Abandon ship."

Both Harry and Cross thought the same thing "oh shit the bomb!!" Harry quickly tried to get below deck but was quickly blocked by the Supreme hunter who hit him right to the other side of the aircraft carrier. "No dice we've got to kill this guy first "Said Harry.

"And how are we gonna do that in one and half minutes?!"yelled Cross. Harry then grabbed Cross and jumped up to the tower one second later large spikes came out of the ground they were just standing on.

"I have a crazy idea but it will work I hope" said Harry as he jumped back down leaving Cross on the tower much to the Captains displeasure. Harry then ran to the nearest Helicopter and threw it at his charging foe. "Potter what did I tell ya about the helicopters?"

Harry ignored him and said "What's wrong big guy are ya so worthless and pathetic ya can't even beat me? Come on why don't ya throw me a punch ya fucking parasite!"

The Supreme Hunter charged at Harry in blind fury everyone watching expected Harry to dodge the blow but to their shock Harry just stood there and took it.

"Success" said Harry as he felt the adrenaline surge through him when he got back up he then jumped and initiated the air graveyard devastator. The Supreme hunter fell to one knee once more and Harry jumped onto its back again and hacked away. When the hunter got him off it started to bleed rapidly from different parts of its body. (Lily and James were grossed out at the scene although Jane seemed to enjoy it) Harry then sliced off the hunters left arm and decapitated the damn thing. Once that was done he quickly went below deck to disable the bomb with only 20 seconds left.

(Later)

"I'll take care of the bomb can you make sure Dana and Ragland are safe?" asked Harry.

"Fine just make sure to drop that thing far away and off the record you're the craziest S.O.B. I've ever met" said Cross.

"Nice knowing you too" said Harry as he got in the helicopter.

(The rest is basically the same as the game with the bomb exploding and Harry regenerating afterwards after that he is reunited with Dana)

Finally the potters exited the pensive" had enough" asked Harry?

"Do you have any more cool memories" asked Jane?

"That's enough Harry", said James "we don't need to see anymore."

"And how do feel now" asked Harry.

"We're sorry you had to go through all that" replied Lily.

"Well there a lot smarter than most people" thought Dana. Harry mentally agreed.

"One question though" said James "why did you let yourself get hit like that?"

"Adrenaline surge" said Harry seeing everyone's confusion he explained to them all what it was.

"But Harry that was risky you could've died" said Lily.

"I was a bit more concerned about saving Manhattan then my own life at the time" Harry responded.

James sensing the tension in the room decided it was best if they all called it a night.

(Back with Dumbledore)

Dumbledore groaned as he got up his order members had given him a hard beating when they found out how many times he had invaded their minds. "Curse you Harry Potter" he thought. He then naturally thought of ways to make Harry his pawn but as he didn't know much about the boy he had no idea if any of them had a good chance of success. That and that Dana was always around Harry, he was certain they had some kind of soul bond between them where one went the other would soon follow.

"Could I use that to my advantage he thought to himself?"

"I could but the risks would be too great with Harry's abilities. If he decided to use them against me," Dumbledore shivered at the thought. "This sucks oww" he yelled as he throughout his back next.

(The next day with Harry, Dana, and, the potters)

Everything was quiet and peaceful until Lily's screams woke up the whole apartment complex. James rushed to the scene wand in hand ready to dispatch whatever caused his wife such a reaction, and then dropped his wand when he saw what made his wife scream. Harry and Dana were in bed together stark naked and with a familiar smell in the room.

"I don't believe it said James my own son got laid younger than me!" This caused Lily to beat him over the head.

"This is no laughing matter James our son just lost his virginity" yelled Lily!

"Who lost his virginity" yelled Jane as she ran into the room.

Harry who had enough of the screaming shape shifted into his prototype clothes and said "leave the room please Dana needs to get dressed." Before anyone could protest he shifted them out of the room.

"Why did you invite them over again" asked Harry?

Two reasons said Dana

It's funny

Don't I have a right to meet my boyfriend's parents?

"Not when they catch us in bed together" replied Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

(Outside the apartment)

Dumbledore walked along with Minerva thinking of good ways to convince Harry to come to Hogwarts. As wells as how to make Minerva trust him again the fact that she made him swear on his magic not to use leglimency in Harry's presence showed how much trust she had in him at the moment.

"That's another thing to add to my to do list" he thought "find out what's guarding Harry's mind."

He knocked on the door only to find Lily answer it. She frowned when she saw who it was. "Hello Albus" she said in a somewhat forced tone.

"Another thing I'll have to fix" he thought before asking "hello Lily could Minerva and I please speak to Harry and Dana it's very important?"

"Don't worry Lily he's taken a magical oath not to use leglimency on Harry" said Minerva. To Dumbledore's irritation Lily let them in with a very cheerful expression almost like she was saying "serves ya right."

"Mom what's he doing here?" asked Jane.

"He needs to speak with Harry and Dana can you get them?"

Jane looked down and began blushing "um their still busy" she said. Dumbledore and Minerva noticed how the room seemed to go cold with James's envy and Lily's fury.

"Um maybe we should just leave a message instead?" asked Minerva. Everyone was unaware that they were currently being listened to.

"So he's back again?" asked Dana angrily.

"Yep and now's a chance to make him suffer" said Harry sadistically as he got out his wand and muttered an incantation.

(In the other room)

"Don't be silly Minerva we need to speak to Harry right now so I can manipulate him."

"What was that Albus?" asked Lily angrily.

"Uh no wait what I mean is I need to convince him and Dana to come to Hogwarts so I can more easily manipulate them."

"Why you!" yelled James standing and grabbing his wand.

Harry and Dana were silently sniggering in their room. "What did you do again?" she asked.

"It makes people say what they really mean" said Harry "it's very useful on politicians."

"Wait please" pleaded Dumbledore I don't mean to say what I'm saying if you'll just let me write it down!

"Very well then said Albus but this is your last chance" warned Lily.

Albus sighed in relief as he took out some parchment and a quill thinking all of his troubles were over. He should've known better.

"Any more ideas?" asked Dana.

"Yep" said Harry he then said controthus (made up) and started writing something down.

"Ah there done" said Albus 'see there's nothing to worry about."

Lily and James looked at his essay with horror and then fury. "You slime keep away from my kids!" yelled James pointing his wand at Dumbledore.

"You sick man get out of my house!!" yelled Lily disregarding the fact that it was not her house.

Before Albus could shout what the hell they both cast a very powerful banishing charm banishing him out the window. Oh and did I mention that Harry and Dana's apartment was on the second floor?

(Crash)

"I don't believe it" she said after reading "to think I…I supported that man when he was doing things like this!"

Harry and Dana were trying very hard not to laugh as all this was going on.

"You actually made him write that?" asked Dana

"Yep" said Harry looking at his work proudly.

(Essay)

Hello my name is Albus Dumbledore Headmaster and pedo of Hogwarts, but not just a pedo a manipulator. For you see I have a very cunning plan indeed (hee hee).

First I get Harry and Jane alone in my office an discreetly slip them both a few love potions and compulsion charms. Then after seeing some hot incest in my room I'll get rid of Dana bitch that keeps ruining all my plans. As well as the ability to manipulate any children Harry and Jane might have that should get their fathers very powerful ability and if not well I can still take them to my office along with a few other first years for some (ahem) extracurricular activities (hee hee)

(End)

Note: I'm going to be rewriting the first two chapters due some grammar mistakes. Meaning it will be some time before the next update. Also someone asked me why I was making Voldemort so OOC the reasons for that are:

Voldemort's a serial killer so he's obviously not very sane.

The story went differently since Jane was in Harry's place.

In Voldemort's scene he was just told his death eaters were beaten by one man naturally he going to be pissed off at that and will want to take his anger out on someone. Wormtail was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's taken so long to update exams and projects have been stealing my ti_me _

Harry and Dana were currently rolling around on the floor laughing at Dumbledore's misfortune.

"Your evil you know that?" asked Dana.

Harry smirked "that was nothing the real evil is about to begin in fact in can sense some food coming this way right now."

"Death Eaters?"

"Yep"

"How many?"

"20"

Dana sighed before saying "go on but try to keep it clean we don't want any of the neighbors waking up to a bunch of dead bodies. In fact we don't want them waking up at all if you're killing people out there, can you do something about that?"

"I know a simple charm that can fix that and for the record I don't like stealth kill missions" said Harry.

Dana just smiled "I know".

Albus who was currently groaning in pain as he got out of the dumpster he'd just landed in when he too sensed death eaters approaching. "Oh no this isn't good" he thought "they have to be captured before Harry kills them so they can be returned to the light!" He then proceeded to apparate back to Harry and Dana's apartment intent on keeping Harry there so the proper authorities could deal with the problem.

When he arrived everyone at first pointed their wands threateningly at him but then slowly retreated holding their noses. Dumbledore however naturally ignored this "everyone death eaters are approaching this residence… That's already been taken care of "said Dana who had just walked into the room.

"What do you mean it's already been taken care of?" asked Dumbledore although he had a good feeling he knew what she meant.

"Harry's already gone to them and IF and it's a really big if he does what I asked him to there won't be too much blood to clean up this time" said Dana while everyone shivered slightly thinking about how bloody the last fight was.

"Harry was currently wondering how stupid these death eaters really were. I mean really they were walking down the street when they could just apparate to his apartment, and they had yet to notice that 9 of their 20 person army were missing. Sure he was stealth consuming them but really you'd think they'd notice that nearly half their army was gone!

"Idiots" thought Harry as he stealth consumed another.

"Sir" one of them shouted "half our men are gone!"

Were this an anime Harry would've sweat dropped "it took them that long to figure it out?"

"What you idiots how could you let this happen yelled Lucious Malfoy?

While the other death eaters/idiots were busy trying to make excuses to their leader Harry silently slipped away and climbed up to the nearest roof Spiderman style. He then took out his gun and shot the nearest death eater right in the head. The 8 remaining death eaters immediately took notice and shot killing curses at Harry. Harry jumped off the roof and activated his whip fist and used it to kill 6 of them as he landed before shooting another death eater leaving only himself and Malfoy.

Whilst back at the apartment Dana groaned as she saw the carnage through Harry's eyes.

"Dana what's wrong is Harry okay?" asked Lily.

"He's fine" replied Dana "But he is so sleeping on the couch tonight."

Meanwhile Harry felt a chill go up his spine while he was listening to this idiot err death eater rant about how superior the dark lord was to him and how he would suffer dearly for daring to attack them. Really while Malfoy acted confident he was actually scared shitless of this man in front of him. "I hope no-one notices I peed myself" he thought. Luckily for his outfit was black enough to make the wet spot invisible.

"I wonder if Dana would be mad at me if I just impaled this guy and consumed him" thought Harry. "If not I could always get her a present and apologize later. Maybe I could take this guys form get his money and let her open that business she's always wanted, yeah that could work."

Lucious upon noticing his enemy was no longer paying attention to his ranting grew irritated "hey don't ignore me I'm still over here you know!"

He quickly regretted this when his enemy used that whip like fist of his to attack. Lucious quickly apperated away to avoid the attack only to see a car being thrown at him next that had "violence is not the answer "written on it. Thinking quickly Lucious cast reducto on the vehicle blowing it apart before it hit him. He quickly looked around for his enemy only to see nothing.

A fellow death eater then appeared right next to him. "Sir the dark lord he has an important message to give you."

"A message what mess…ugh" Lucious was lifted up into the air by the claws he was impaled on.

"Your services are no longer required." The sight of multiple tendrils attacking him all at once was the last thing Lucious Malfoy ever saw.

"Okay everyone Harry's won so he should be back…Harry suddenly apperated into the room…right about now." Said Dana.

Dumbledore was now visibly unnerved if the boy could apparate what else could he do? But more importantly who'd been teaching him how to use his magic, and how did he remember how to do it if he had amnesia, and finally why did the boy not come to Hogwarts 6 years ago? The more Dumbledore thought about it the more frustrated he got at how little he truly knew about Harry Potter. As if the fact he couldn't use leglimency on him wasn't bad enough.

"Is something wrong professor? Asked Harry with a smirk.

Dumbledore mentally growled"damn him" if it wasn't for the fact he was shit terrified of Harry he'd be giving that boy a very painful lesson, that and he has his family backing him up. "Wait his family…that's it!"

"Why yes there is Harry I was just wondering how to convince you to come to Hogwarts this year as the rest of your family works there it would give you a better chance to get to know them."said Dumbledore with that ever so annoying twinkle in his eye.

Harry frowned slightly when he noticed the rest of his family looking at him with pleading eyes

"Please Harry you don't have to be a student there you could just watch classes said lily"

Just as Harry was about to say no Dana reminded him through their link "the longer we stay with them the more you'll learn and your going whether you like it or not."

"I will go then" said Harry Dumbledore was mentally doing the gay victory dance again until "but not as a student I will be a observer instead also Dana and I will require our own "private" room while there is that clear?"

Dumbledore truly wanted to curse up a storm at his point but held back he if nothing else had achieved a small victory concerning Harry so he might as well enjoy it. "That will be fine Harry" said Dumbledore "now the term starts a week from now so do get packed." Dumbledore left looking somewhat happy but it wasn't nearly good enough he needed Harry Potter to be completely under his control to hang on to his every single word this just simply would not do.

"What have I just gotten myself into" thought Harry.

"It's called family matters you'd better get used to it" thought Dana. "And yes I am annoyed that you didn't succeed at the stealth kill mission but if what you thought about that business is true your off the hook."

Harry sighed in relief.

(One week later)

All the Potters plus Dana flooed over to Hogwarts soon hell would be raised.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco Malfoy sat at the slytherin table with a sense of gloom surrounding him. Last year he was the crown prince of slytherin and in great favor with the dark lord. Then last week the news that his father was dead and that every speck of gold had been taken from the Malfoy vaults reached the dark lords ears. According to the goblins Lucious himself had made the withdrawal and then just vanished. Regardless the dark lord was not pleased, that's where Draco's trouble started. The instant the dark lord discovered that Draco was flat broke he and the rest of the death eaters dropped him like a hot potato, during this Draco learned the truth of the phrase "a man in need has no friends". Now not only was he given a massive demotion in the death eater ranks but all the others in slytherin barely spared him a passing glance now. No longer could he strut around school like everyone owed him money hell the only reason he was still here right now was because his godfather Snape had taken he and his mother in. Oh yes he had it bad and little did he know it was about to get worse.

In another world Karma was getting ready to open another can of ass whopping.

Dana throughout all this was happy though as just three days ago Harry had vanished and come back with a huge amount of gold enough to finance her own journalism business 50 times over when converted to muggle money. Lily naturally was displeased when she found out where all the gold came from but stopped protesting when James and Harry pointed out that all this money now couldn't be used for the dark lord. While she still didn't like it she had to admit that this was war and desperate times called for desperate measures Harry's memories had certainly taught her that. So after Dana took what she needed the rest was put into a private account that would be used to repair the damages the war would undoubtedly cause. "At least now their gold can be used for something good" she thought

(In the Great hall)

After the sorting was finished and Dumbledore looked at all the fresh kids he could manipulate this year (git) he got up to say a few words. "Now that you're all fed and watered"

"What does he think we are plants?" was the thought going through the room.

"I have an important announcement to make we have two special guests attending Hogwarts this year!"

Everyone started whispering wondering who these special guests could be, while outside the great hall harry growled" we asked him not to make our presence public and he does it anyway"

"Welcome to my world" said Dana.

"They are Jane's older brother Harry and his fiancée" Dumbledore said the last part through clenched teeth "Dana Mercer."

Everyone (the girls especially) looked towards Harry and Dana as they entered the room. In history this was the day that all the lesbians in Hogwarts turned bi. Harry still looked the same except for the fact that his hood was off. Lily had tried effortlessly to get her son to wear wizard robes and even went as far as to use magic to change his clothes only for Harry to transform them back. Finally Lily gave up and asked that Harry at least take his hood off. So Harry deciding to give his mother a break obliged.

"Yes good you two now if you would sit down" said Albus impatiently.

Harry and Dana sat next to Jane and her friends at the Gryffindor table. While Dumbledore was giving the standard boring school announcements that no-one ever bothers to listen to Ron and Hermione decided to investigate this so called brother of Jane's.

"Hello I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasely were your sisters friends."

"Oh yeah you were at grimmauld place," said Harry.

"Okay so far so good thought" Hermione "now to just casually continue until he reveals something." But of course Ron being the idiot he is just had to open his mouth "I heard you killed 6 death eaters is that true?"

The entire hall went silent as everyone once again turned their attention to Harry. Dana imagined that if their weren't so many witnesses this guy would be dead either by Harry's hand or the girl's next to him.

Hermione was seriously thinking about (and not for the first time) how on earth she had ever been attracted to Ron Weasely. He wasn't good looking he was easily prone to jealousy, dull as a brick, spent half his time looking at Jane, and his table manners made one year olds look good! If that weren't bad enough he had now just totally ruined any chance of her quietly getting information from a very important person.

"I must be under the influence of love potion of some kind" she thought "there is just no way in hell that my attraction to Ron Weasely is natural."

Harry looked at Ron with an emotionless look and responded "it might be."

"How could you kill them it's an evil thing to do?!"

"Dana shut this guy up before I do something I won't regret" thought Harry. Dana quickly got on it (having seen what Harry did to people that annoy him too much). In no time at Ron Weasely's plate flew upwards with great force and hit him in the face leaving an imprint. It was an event that Madam Pomfry had a very fun time explaining to him, how his favorite thing to do (eating) had hit him in the face quite literally.

"There he's unconscious good now" thought Dana?"

"Yeah now all we've got to do is wait for the old fart over there to give us our room" thought Harry.

"Now prefects escort the first years to their common rooms" said Dumbledore breaking the silence. "Now Harry Dana please follow me to yours" he said reluctantly. While everyone went to their rooms and he was leading the telekinetic journalist and a mutant serial killer to theirs he thought "I simply must get rid of this Dana bitch she is the only thing that stands between me controlling both Harry and Jane, and I must control them both for the greater good. After all someone has to train them both to defeat Voldemort and take all the credit for it later, and if I could convince those two to have a child to manipulate then I'll have a fun time indeed heh heh."

Little did he know that Dana was listening in to all of his thoughts and feeding them to Harry who was having a very hard time resisting the temptation to tear Dumbledore to bloody bits.

"Here is your room" said Dumbledore pointing them to a portrait that was oddly enough right next to the entrance to his office. "The password is deception have a good night sleep."

"Deception" the portrait opened to reveal a large circular room with a couch, two desks, and two doors for separate bathrooms and what Harry considered the greatest insult of all separate beds! Harry quickly checked the beds and found to his fury that both beds had a compulsion charm on them that would compel someone to go to the other bed if more than one person got in one. Harry removed the charms quickly and noticed all the portraits of people in the room that appeared to be sleeping but were actually awake and listening. Oh yes Albus Dumbledore was definitely on Harry's shit list.

Harry went around the room covering the portraits before turning to Dana. "Now Dana first order of business how do we best kill Dumbledore?"

Dana sighed at her boyfriend "Harry we've been over this before this isn't Manhattan you can't just go kill somebody because they piss you off."

"But Dana I've got a good reason to kill this one, and I won't do it in public, hell I'm thinking of a good plan right now."

"You can't poison him Harry."

"Then I'll…

"You can't stealth consume him either." Harry opened his mouth to say something "or kill him in public and claim imperious curse."

"And why not?"

Dana sighed again "because all of those plans involve you getting found out in some way, and were already in enough trouble with the normal authorities I don't want to get involved with the magical ones as well."

"Okay you've got some good points there but still he will die one way or another" said Harry.

"Well if you insist on doing this I have some interesting ideas as well" said Dana.

Harry's eyes lit up like a child on Christmas day "you do!?"

"Of course we're going to have to kill him eventually, BUT not until then."

Harry had a frown on his face "fine I'll wait until its necessary, but that doesn't mean I can't make life more interesting for him."

Dana wore a smirk now "he's going to regret he was ever born won't he?"

"Yep oh and before I forget (smash) well look at that now there's only one bed."

Elsewhere Dumbledore felt a cold chill go up his spine.

Meanwhile in the Slytherin common room ferret face er I mean Malfoy was continuing his sulking session. "Damn as if losing my money wasn't bad enough now I've got two Potters to deal with at school can life get any worse!?" Of course at that moment Murphy's Law came into effect. Draco's bed collapsed while he was in it and to make things worse one of his fellow Slytherins saw what happened and cursed the bed so reparo wouldn't work on it, and since Draco had never bothered to learn any repairing charms besides reparo he was stuck sleeping on the destroyed bed. Cursing the Potter name the whole time but of course Karma wasn't through with him yet not by a long shot. He found out the next morning that there was a curse on his pillow that turned his hair neon pink and that it didn't wear off for a month.

Harry woke up early that day and began planning Dumbledore's misery. "Dobby" he called. There was a pop and a house elf that his sister had apparently freed in her second year appeared.

"Jane Potter's brother calls for Dobby?"

"Yes I need you to go around the school and collect the materials on this list for a… project I'm doing.

"Dobby will not fail you sir!" (POP)

Harry chuckled evilly to himself while Dana truly started to question why all her boyfriends were psychos. "Well at least this one actually cares about me" she thought.

(With Dumbledore)

Dumbledore was definitely not happy at the moment why you ask? Harry had apparently discovered all the charms and such that were put into his room and removed them, now the boy would have even less reason to trust him. But Dumbledore wouldn't give up he would have that boy as his pawn if it was the last thing he did! "But first I simply have to get rid of that Dana she's ruining everything, but how to do it should I give them poisoned food? No Harry would sense it and probably try (and succeed) to kill him. Dumbledore for the first time wasn't sure how to proceed he had about 100 different ideas on how to get rid of Dana and get Harry under his control but every one of them got the same result him getting killed in a very gruesome way. He was an expert chess master but now the king had a mind of its own and was going into battle destroying all that opposed him.

"Excuse me sir" he heard a voice say. Dumbledore looked up and saw Harry walking into his office. "Dana wanted me to give this to you" Harry showed the headmaster a bottle of brandy. Dumbledore smiled perhaps his plans could succeed after all.

"Ah thank you Harry" said Dumbledore "now you should be getting to the great hall breakfast will be starting soon."

"Of course sir" said Harry smiling evilly on his way out.

Dumbledore happily drank some of the whiskey. Never did it cross his mind to wonder where Harry and Dana had gotten the whiskey or how Harry knew the password to his office. "Hmm unusual taste perhaps another glass… hmm maybe just one more."

What Dumbledore didn't know is that this was the start of a prank that would make the marauders proud. First Albus would drink from a bottle of brandy that was actually filled with a very powerful liquid laxative. The bottle would also have a compulsion charm on it that would make someone continue to drink it until the bottle was empty. Then Albus would rush straight to his private bathroom which Harry had visited before hand and made some adjustments to. Now the toilet didn't flush the crap away but blasted it at its owner, and all the toilet paper was laced with itching powder. Then while Albus would be in the bathroom Harry would set up a trap that would take a picture right when the bathroom door opened and Jane's owl would grab the camera take it too Dana who would then develop the picture and send it to the daily prophet.

Pure genius and pure humiliation. Just the way they liked it. Dumbledore wouldn't know what hit him.

(10 minutes later)

Dumbledore was doing paper work when he got that feeling that said Mt. anus is gonna blow! He quickly rushed to his private bathroom while Harry set up the trap and made sure his sister's owl Hedwig knew what to do. Harry had to give the owl credit she was smart.

Five hours later Dumbledore finally came out of the bathroom covered in crap and with an urge to scratch himself in an unpleasant place. He was caught off guard by a flash. Hedwig woke up when she heard the camera flash and swooped down to take the camera to Dana while Dumbledore was still trying to figure out what happened.

(With Harry and Dana while all this was going on)

They both got out of their room and were greeted by Jane.

"Harry have you seen my owl I can't find her."

"She's running an errand for me" said Harry "she'll be back tomorrow don't worry."

Jane seemed reassured at that and led them to her first class. Her first class was potions which Jane remarked were a lot better than they usually were probably because Snape was too frightened of Harry to do anything to his sister. Their next class was transfiguration which Dana found quite interesting considering her boyfriend could change shape at will. Harry however (for that reason) found it uninteresting. After that came charms which Harry paid attention too considering his interest in it, and apparently defense against the dark arts was cancelled because no-one wanted the job.

While everyone was eating lunch at the great hall Hedwig flew to the Gryffindor table and dropped a camera in front of Dana before going back to Jane. Dana and Harry quickly left the great hall and got the picture developed before Harry charmed the picture to make it move before sending it to the daily profit.

The next day Albus Dumbledore was a laughing stock. He didn't know who sent that picture too the daily prophet but he'd really give them what for when he found them. Thanks to that many of his former allies had stopped talking to him and he now found himself alone at the head table with everyone holding their noses around him. He could not have bad publicity at a time like this after all he was the mighty leader of the light not the shit covered man on the news paper. The problem was many people tended to believe the news paper over him.

James loved the prank so much when he heard about it he just couldn't stop laughing, and even Lily had a small smile on her face when she was told Jane was upset but only because she hadn't been let in on the prank.

Harry smiled at the first part of Dumbledore's torture that would continue until his death.

Harry now followed his next target Draco Malfoy he had apparently called Dana a filthy muggle under his breath and tormented his sister many times at school. While Dana did remind him that this wasn't Manhattan and that he couldn't just kill anyone here he definitely could make the bastard suffer.

Before Malfoy knew what was happening he was knocked out by Harry and carried to the Great Hall karma was once again going to kick his ass.

Draco woke up hung from the entrance to the great hall. He tried to call for help but couldn't because there was a huge pacifier stuck in his mouth. To his horror he was also wearing a huge diaper, a bib, and his wand had been replaced by a rattle. On his bib was "the prototype is watching you."

When everyone found him laughter filled the great hall. The headmaster on the other hand was worried who this prototype was as the list of students that hated Malfoy was about a mile long he couldn't find any suspects on who it might be. Sirius of course was rather interested in the identity of the Prototype.


	6. author's note

**To my readers**

I'm trying to decide whether or not to continue, rewrite, or put the story up for adoption. My reason for this is that I've received some negative comments about my writing style and grammar. Yes I know this happens a lot but this review really spoke to me.

...GRAMMAR, BITCHIE, DO YOU KNOW IT?

Seriously, the grammar and spelling and all that good stuff... It just doesn't seem to exist in any significant form whatsoever.

I'm swedish and I have so-so average grades in english and I can still write loads better than this. I mean, man, are you even trying? Ever heard of this little thing called spellcheck?

You get points for an original idea, but FAIL because your grammar sucks. Oh, and you're also supremely overusing old cliches, such as MANIPULATIVE!STUPID!DUMBLEDORE and such.

...You know what? Don't bother to respond to this. I simply won't care one bit unless you show that you can write better than an average thirteen year old kid.

Now disregarding the fact that his review has 6 grammar mistakes in it that the writer should have easily noticed with spell check and that it shows the maturity of the average 13 year old, I do agree with some of what this author is saying. My grammar does need work in this story. I'll leave the decision up to all of you in which option I should take there will be a poll on my profile.

Lastly to all flamers out there especially the one that wrote the review above I only ask that you write reviews with some maturity. After all we all know how easy it is too insult and criticize someone when your name and face are unknown, but much more difficult face to face so please write as though this were a face to face evaluation from now on.


	7. Chapter 7

Once again I don't own prototype or Harry Potter

Draco Malfoy was currently practicing dueling on his own in the room of requirement. He knew full well that any chance of him regaining his former glory as the Crown Prince of Slytherin of was dead now with that last stunt. Hell first and second years would now ask him if he needed his little nappies changing. So now he tries pursuing a different title the man that beat Harry Potter in a duel! 

Draco was confident that he could do it after all the man was dressed like a muggle lived in the muggle world and probably knew no magic whatsoever. He should have no trouble what so ever and just to prove it he'd make it so the loser of the duel had to be the others slave for the rest of their life.

"Yes this is the perfect plan" thought Draco. (If I even need to tell you karma's out to get him you need to read the other chapters).

(With Dumbledore)

His allies were still not talking to him and from what he'd heard he had a new nickname the shit monster. Albus silently wondered if this could get any worse. As if answering that question an owl came into the great hall with the news paper.

**Health scandal uncovered in Hogwarts**

By Rita Skeeta

We've always been taught that Hogwarts is the safest place in magical Britain, but now evidence has come to light that proves otherwise. After the picture of a shit covered Dumbledore was sent to the daily prophet via an unknown that calls himself the prototype (Albus clenched his teeth) we also received a copy of the schools health records and policy.

According to the records the number of students that get hospitalized at Hogwarts increases by ten every year does that sound like the safest place in Britain? Also according to the schools policy (also sent by the prototype) a student's parents have to pay extra to the schools headmaster/ head mistress if their child gets sent to the hospital wing for medical services. After seeing all the evidence we at the daily prophet have concluded that Albus Dumbledore is purposely making the school a dangerous and (if yesterday's picture was anything to go by) unsanitary place just so he can get more money after talking to Jane Potter whose life has been in mortal peril ever since her first year we can't help but wonder our are children truly safe at Hogwarts with Dumbledore in charge?

**Below are the health records and school policy**

**(**End)

Dumbledore was truly worried about the bad publicity this article was going to cause. He now knew he had to find this prototype and stop him from making him look bad through the news paper the fact that this was the first truthful article that Rita Skeeta had ever written meant nothing to Dumbledore he needed that extra money for the greater good war isn't cheap ya know? Dumbledore also had two more worries. The first one was the number of students that Hogwarts would inevitably lose over this and the second was the school board. They read the paper as well and the fact that Skeeta had actual evidence in this article and had actually talked to a credible source meant he could find himself out of the job. A letter was suddenly dropped in his lap from the school board saying they wanted to talk to him as soon as possible. For Albus Dumbledore this would not go well.

Harry at the time was rather worried about Dana, it wasn't that he couldn't help her after all he'd consumed at least ten doctors in Manhattan, it was the symptoms he saw that were troubling him. Since he'd come to this school Harry had heard Dana vomiting in the bathroom every morning, she also seemed to get tired more easily had aggressive moments and lately had interest in some rather unusual foods. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was wrong.

"I don't get it though we've always used protection until… dang it!" Harry also worried if he was fit to be a father anyone who'd seen the war in Manhattan would say no but Harry wanted a different opinion on this matter.

"I should also visit this dark lord's home in the future I haven't consumed anything in a while and the baby will be hungry when it's born."

Elsewhere Voldemort felt a cold shiver go down his spine.

Harry, Dana and Jane went to the great hall for breakfast and Harry watched Dana eat a lot more that she usually did which only confirmed his suspicions. He sent Dana a mental message saying he knew about the baby. Dana noticeably flinched but continued eating to avoid drawing attention to herself.

"How did you know" she asked mentally?

"I've consumed doctors in Manhattan before" answered Harry "I recognized the symptoms."

"So what are we going to do about this there's still a war going on we don't have time for a baby right now, and think about what Dumbledore would try to do if he found out."

Harry growled at the thought of that guy doing anything to his child causing people to back away from him. Harry calmed down before mentally responding "I'll end this war and Dumbledore before anyone does find out."

"I was afraid you'd say that" thought Dana.

"Why?"

"Because now getting you to use discretion will be even harder."

"I can be discreet when I need to" Harry argued.

"Like the last stealth kill mission?"

"Look I've told you already that was not my fault." This mental argument would've probably gone on for hours if not for an interruption by the name of Draco Malfoy.

"Harry Potter!" He yelled pointing his wand at Harry like a mad man.

"Yeah?"

"I challenge you to a…" Draco tripped and landed face first in someone's porridge. Everyone broke out in laughter, Harry wasn't sure if he should laugh or feel sorry for the guy. Draco got up trying to look powerful and intimidating but the pink hair and the left over porridge on his face completely ruined it.

"I challenge you to a duel!"

"I refuse."

"What" screamed Draco! How dare Potter refuse him a duel, did Potter think him weak?

"I refuse" Harry repeated slowly as if speaking to a three year old.

"Draco as your head of house I forbid you from dueling Potter" said Snape from the head table hoping to stop his godson from doing something stupid.

Of course Draco didn't listen to his head of house and tried again "Why is your muggle bitch keeping you on a short leash Potter?"

Everything grew silent at those words while Snape was thinking about how to tell Narcissa her son had died. Dana wondered if the magical world had Darwin award winners as well.

Harry put his hood back up and glared at Draco "I accept."

For a very short instant the few functioning brain cells that Draco possessed began to think this wasn't the best idea. Draco quickly crushed those thoughts though it wasn't like Potter had a chance… right?

"I ask for an anything goes duel" said Harry bringing Draco from his thoughts.

"Anything goes? Even the unforgivables" asked Draco?

"Indeed" replied Harry.

Draco felt like laughing right now Potter was practically giving him victory on silver platter. Too bad Draco had never heard of the saying "never trust a silver platter."

"I ask that the loser has to become the victors slave for life or they lose their magic" said Draco.

"Agreed" said Harry after all if he lost his magic he could just consume more wizards.

Lily let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding at least now the boy wouldn't die, while she didn't like the Malfoy brat either she didn't want to see him dead.

Prof. Flitwick set up the dueling arena in the great hall and began explaining the rules well really there were no rules except no killing you can't be a slave if you're dead.

"First move is yours" said Harry coldly. Lily shivered at Harry's tone of voice this was no longer her son this was ZEUS the cold blooded mutant killer. Now she and Dana hoped this duel finished soon neither of them liked seeing Harry like this.

"Serponsortia" yelled Draco a snake flew out of his wand and slithered toward Harry. Draco watched the snake slither towards Harry thinking he'd won until Harry said "incendio" and incinerated the snake.

Malfoy grew mad and yelled "Crucio" Harry was hit yet wasn't affected in any way.

Malfoy started to sweat as Harry fixed him with a glare that made the dark lord look nice "my turn sectumsempra!" Draco just barely avoided it before Harry got out his guns and started firing. Draco looked like he was doing some kind well rehearsed dance with the way he was dancing around trying to avoid the bullets being shot at his feet. He was so preoccupied with the bullets that he didn't notice Harry running towards him while firing until it was too late. Harry grabbed Draco and threw him across the room after Malfoy hit the wall Harry activated his whip fist power and grabbed Malfoy. He then held Malfoy close to him and gave an inhuman roar that would have made the Supreme Hunter proud. Draco promptly shit his pants before screaming like a bitch and trying to get away. Harry wasn't having any of that he shot the boy in both legs then threw him on the ground hard enough to break the floor.

"The winner is Harry Potter" declared Prof. Flitwick; he wanted to avoid more damage today.

Dana and the Potters went to congratulate Harry while everyone else kept a respectable distance.

"Congratulations Harry you didn't kill him" said Dana.

"I have a much worse fate in mind for this guy" said Harry darkly.

Draco woke up in the hospital wing in serious pain. Harry made sure that the healer didn't give him any pain killers.

"Good morning Draco" said a familiar voice.

Draco looked to see Jane Potter of all people at his bed side smiling at him. "What are you doing at my bed Potter" he yelled with obvious hate. Jane then smacked Draco over the head.

"Now Draco is that any way to talk to your master?"

Draco paled "m-master what are you talking about?"

"You lost the duel and became my brother's slave but he didn't want you so he gave you to me as a late birthday present" said Jane whose head was in the clouds thinking about what Harry would look like naked if he looked so good without his hood.

Draco desperately wanted to wake up from this nightmare but nothing was working.

"Just think about all the things I can make you do once your well and just wait till you see the outfit I've prepared for you I'm sure you'll like it very much."

Draco did the only thing he could think of he fainted.

(Draco's humiliation comes in the next chapter)

Ron stared at Jane with great jealousy in his eyes. Ever since that bloody brother of hers had shown up she'd ignored him completely. Dumbledore promised him both Jane and Hermione if he made friends with Jane. At first the promise was kept Jane fell under the love potions affects just like Hermione but then HE came along and the affects vanished completely. Hermione was starting to recover as well, even Ron knew now that Harry Potter had to go he was ruining everything. Naturally he wasn't going to challenge Harry directly but he could still whine to the head master.

Dumbledore didn't know what to do about Ron Weasely. The boy was promised Hermione and Jane so he could get the brains and the money at the same time two things the boy had none of. Dumbledore did this so both girls would obey a boy that was so deep in his pocket he might as well live in there allowing him to control them using Ron. When Harry came along however that plan fell to pieces and Jane became infatuated with Harry instead, and to make matters worse Hermione was starting to figure out what was going on as she now checked any food or drink for love potion. This presented a problem knowing Ron he'd get jealous and try to get Harry out of the school in some way, and if that happened Jane, Hermione and the Potter's would follow Harry condemning Britain to Voldemort's rule.

"For the greater good I must dispose of Ron Weasely" thought Dumbledore.

Right on cue Ron Weasely came in to his office and just as he was about to speak.

"Obliviate!"

"Huh professor where am I" asked Ron?

"You're in my office Mr. Weasely and were just about to hand in your transfer notice for Drumstang."

"I was?"

"Yes its right here" Dumbledore showed him a transfer request with Ron's signature forged on it.

"Oh yeah sorry about passing out on your floor sir I don't remember what happened to me."

"No need to apologize Mr. Weasely now be on your way."

Dumbledore watched Ron walk off then looked at the letter from the school board. They had indeed read the paper and while they couldn't prove that it was true they were assigning a watcher to him in the form of a DADA teacher well at least they had one now.

**To answer some questions I've been asked in my reviews.**

**Why did Harry accept his family so easily?**

**Like Alex Mercer, Harry is mainly driven by a search to find the truth, the chain of events that made him the way he is now. His family is a way for him to find that truth so basically he's using them as a means to an end and doesn't have much feeling for them yet.**

**Why make Jane crazy?**

**I just feel like it.**

**What happens to Dumbledore next?**

**Can't tell you that would spoil the surprise.**

**Also if anyone else has an idea for a Harry Potter Prototype crossover I encourage you to try it and PM me for ideas if you want. We really need to introduce some actual threat to the Harry Potter universe. Personally I feel like Voldemort was a character that looked more dangerous than he really was. I mean really compared to the black light virus and black watch Voldemort and his death eaters are nothing. **

**P.S. for those that don't know Darwin award winners are people that have done something really stupid and have either died or gotten seriously injured because of it.**


	8. Chapter 8

Announcement

I know you're going to hate me for this but the story just isn't going the way I want it to and I have many different things planned right now.

So after some thought I've decided to rewrite proto harry completely as a new version while leaving the current version up for adoption. If there's anyone that wants it PM me.


End file.
